


The Devil's Thoughts

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [16]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Lucifer is overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings after Chloe kisses him.  Takes place right at the end of S2x11.A very short one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grym/gifts).



> Dedicated to Grym, for winning the comment bonanza! :D <3
> 
> Omg, so overwhelmed and happy after S2x11! I just couldn't let it go. Here's a very quick little snippet of what might have been going on in Lucifer's head right after Chloe kissed him. 
> 
> Sorry, this hasn't been beta-ed. I was so happy I just wanted to get it out there. All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance for them.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Chloe’s lips on Lucifer’s were so soft, so gentle....  

He just couldn’t believe it.  It took him a few precious seconds for his brain to process that Chloe -- his Chloe! -- was kissing him.  Actually kissing him!  He opened his eyes to stare at her with wonder.

“Detective....”

And then she was kissing him again, her hand caressing his neck, pulling him closer.  Emotions overwhelmed him -- disbelief, wonder -- as well as thoughts like _I must be dreaming,_ and _please, please, please don’t let this moment ever end...._

But of course it ended as she pulled back to stare at him with her beautiful aqua eyes, a soft smile gently playing on her lips.  He closed his eyes, desperate to remember this very moment -- the feel of the overcast sunlight gently warming his hair, the brush of her body against his, the sound of the crashing waves mixed with the cries of seagulls, the smell of the ocean interwoven with the fragrance of her perfume, the taste of her still on his lips....

What did this mean?  What did this kiss mean?  Bloody hell, he had just finished telling her that he finally realized she could do better than him, that she deserved someone worthy of her.  That should have been enough to send her away, and yet... and yet she had kissed him....

A myriad of thoughts flooded his poor, confused brain.  Did this mean she wanted him?  That... that she wanted to sleep with him?  Wait... maybe -- maybe he should get naked....  After all, his body was perfection -- but surely she already knew that?  Then again, he just didn’t know.  He imagined himself doffing off all his clothes and presenting her with his naked splendor.  What would her reaction be like?  Awe?  Well, of course, awe!  How could she not be awed by his wondrous body?  Wait.  Perhaps... she would want to have sex right there?  But... no.  Sex on the beach might look sexy in the movies, but seriously, without a towel, it wasn’t the most comfortable of experiences... not with all that sand.  No, it wasn’t good enough for her.  He wanted her to be comfortable.  Bloody hell, he wanted to lay her down on silk sheets and worship her like a queen....

She was his everything.  His home, his heart, his conscience.  She made him a better Devil.  No, that didn’t sound right.  She made him a better -- bloody hell, what did she make him?  Better.  Just... better.  She just made him better.

“Lucifer.”

His eyes flew open at the sound of her gentle voice, and he gazed down at her delicate features.  He... he loved her.  He hadn’t known what love was, until this very moment.  A part of him wanted to do cartwheels while yelling, “I love you!” but... but that would make him look like a madman.  And he was not a madman, no matter how much love made him want to act like one.  No, he had to be smooth, suave, cool....

“Detective --” he said, but his voice broke.  Heat poured into his cheeks as he cleared his throat and tried again.  “Detective --”

“Shhh,” she whispered, placing a finger on his lips.  “Don't overthink it.  Let’s just enjoy this moment, shall we?”

She snuggled up against him, placing her head on his shoulder.  Lucifer wasn’t sure what to do for a moment.  He stood there helplessly.  Hugs never came naturally to him -- he always felt so awkward, trying to figure out where to put his arms.  Oh, of course he was comfortable with hugs when he was having sex, but this....?  Hugs filled with warmth and tenderness?  Hugging just for the sake of hugging?  That was a completely different animal -- something he didn’t have much experience with....  Well, certainly not in the last few millennia or so, except for when Chloe hugged him after they caught her father's killer, and those bizarre hugs from Ella.  His brain pondered what to do.  Arms around her waist?  Around her back?  One around her waist and one around her back?  Bloody hell!  Throwing caution to the wind, he put his arms wherever they felt right, and held on for dear life.

Once he embraced her, he never wanted to let her go.  Pressing his cheek to her hair, he wished he still had his wings so that he could freeze time -- make it stop, so that he could hold her forever.

For a long time they just stood there, happy in each other’s arms, watching the sunlight sparkle against the dancing waves.

 


End file.
